La photographie
by Moongrim
Summary: Mon-El tombe sur une ancienne photographie dans un des livres empruntés à Kara. Attention spoilers saison 2. Pairing Kara/Mon-El
1. Chapter 1

**LA PHOTOGRAPHIE**

 _ **Note**_ _ **: Bonjour à tous. C'est ma première fic sur Supergirl. Attention aux spoilers car cette fic se déroule durant la saison 2 de la série. Je fais référence également à un film plutôt « ancien » (1990) mais neanmoins célèbre dans mon histoire : « Ghost » avec Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore et Whoopy Goldberg… Un monument du cinéma américain ! Ahahahah ! Si vous ne connaissez pas ce film, faites comme Mon-El : un petit cours de rattrapage s'impose ! Mais comme je spoile le film aussi… N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: les personnages de la série « Supergirl » ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

 **Chapitre 1**

Mon El ne parvenait à retenir ses larmes. Il avait tout essayé. Tenter de retenir respiration, penser à un truc drôle c'est-à-dire Winn tentant, au cours de la semaine passée, de jouer aux fléchettes lors d'une soirée bien arrosée au bar. Le petit génie de l'informatique s'était bandé les yeux et s'était mis à siffloter la musique d'un film apparemment bien connu, le « seigneur des anneaux » en se targuant d'être plus doué qu'un certain « Legolas ». Bien sur la fléchette avait fini deux bons mètres à côté de la cible.

Quand Kara avait annoncé le programme télé de l'après-midi, Mon-El avait été plutôt enthousiaste: ils allaient regarder le film préféré d'Eliza. La scientifique l'avait fait découvrir à Kara alors qu'elle était adolescente. Et quand le jeune homme avait demandé le titre, elle avait fièrement annoncé : « Ghost ».

Il avait ricané et Kara lui avait lancé un regard agacé.

-« Ghost », une histoire de fantômes donc… avait-il minaudé.

-Tu vas adorer, ce film est magnifique, avait-elle rétorqué.

-Avec des fantômes…

Kara avait soupiré avant de s'installer auprès de lui sur le canapé avec son bol de popcorn.

-Attends d'avoir vu le film et on en reparle après, avait-elle décrété d'un air triomphant.

Triomphant. C'était le mot exact. Elle était certaine qu'il allait succomber au charme de Patrick Swayze et de Demi Moore et à leur histoire d'amour tragique. Et elle n'avait pas été déçue. Il était resté silencieux tout le long du film. Même devant les pitreries de Whoopy Goldberg. Pas une once de sarcasme, pas un seul soupir exaspéré devant les scènes dégoulinant de romantisme. Elle avait perçu les battements de son cœur s'accélérer au moment de la scène dans l'atelier de poterie. Il n'avait aussi pas pu s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort sa main quand, lors du dénouement, le héros avait avoué son amour éternel avant de disparaitre à jamais dans la lumière blanche.

A l'arrivée du générique de fin, il se leva sans un mot et fonça tout droit vers la salle de bain. Kara, un peu surprise au départ, afficha un petit sourire victorieux avant de ramener son bol vide dans la cuisine. Elle entendit l'eau couler et demanda d'un air faussement naïf.

-Tout va bien ?

Mon-El la rejoignit près du comptoir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour certaines personnes d'avouer leurs sentiments et de dire clairement les choses ?

Kara fut prise au dépourvu. Mon-El enchaina sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « idem » ?

-Oh euh… « Idem » c'est un mot latin en fait. Le latin est une langue européenne qui ne se parle plus aujourd'hui et « idem » signifie « pareillement ». En fait, quand Molly lui dit qu'elle l'aime, Sam préfère lui répondre « idem » parce que…eh bien, il a plutôt du mal à dire ce genre de chose à son tour.

Mon-El la dévisagea avec insistance et Kara se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-Je vois, finit-il par répondre avant de prendre le bol des mains de la jeune femme et de le déposer dans l'évier.

OOOOooooOOOO

Voir Mon-El partir pour aller travailler devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Kara. La mise à jour quotidienne de son blog n'arrivait pas à compenser la perte de son poste de journaliste à CatCo. Le bureau lui manquait. Ses collègues lui manquaient (elle voyait James de moins en moins depuis qu'il avait endossé le costume du Guardian). Et elle en arrivait même à regretter Snapper et ses reproches perpétuels. Aussi avait-elle appelé Alex pour savoir si elle acceptait de passer la soirée avec elle. Depuis que Maggie et sa sœur sortaient ensemble, Alex était beaucoup moins disponible. Et c'était compréhensible. Elle-même passait beaucoup de son temps libre avec Mon-El et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça. Elle se mit à repenser à leur conversation de l'après-midi au sujet du film. Le malaise ressenti au moment où le jeune homme avait parlé de faire part de ses sentiments revint la titiller. Son petit-ami lui avait déjà déclaré son amour. Deux fois. La première fois elle était restée de marbre et, la deuxième, elle l'avait tout bonnement rejeté et avait rompu sans ménagement. Elle ne s'était rendu compte de son erreur que lorsque le Music Meister les avait entrainés, Barry et elle, dans cette épique aventure « musicale ». L'étrange bonhomme leur avait déclaré que seul le véritable amour avait permis de sauver le duo de superhéros. Iris et Mon El étaient la clé pour les faire sortir du monde virtuel. Une fois de retour à la réalité, Barry avait demandé Iris en mariage, et elle…

Kara soupira avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle… Elle l'avait pardonné et fait comme si la rupture douloureuse dans son appartement n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si il n'avait jamais prononcé les trois mots fatidiques.

Quelques semaines auparavant, avouer à Mon El qu'elle ressentait pour lui beaucoup plus que de la sympathie avait été très difficile. Elle s'était lancée avec peine avant que Mxy ne vienne les interrompre. Pourquoi avait-il été si dur pour elle de le faire alors que Mon El n'avait eu aucune hésitation à se jeter à l'eau après l'incident avec Livewire?

Les coups frappés à la porte d'entrée la firent presque sursauter. Alex était arrivée. Maggie devait assister au pot de départ à la retraite d'un de ses collègues ce soir et donc l'ainée des Danvers avait accepté l'invitation de sa cadette. Lorsque Kara lui ouvrit, Alex leva le couvercle de la boite de cupcakes qu'elle tenait à la main pour en présenter fièrement le contenu à son hôte.

-Tada ! Petite douceur pour soirée entre sœurs! lança-elle joyeusement avant d'entrer. Alors quel est le programme ? demanda-t-elle en posant la boite sur le comptoir. Cinéma ? Film à la maison ? Virée au bar ?

-On pourrait rester ici et regarder un film effectivement. Ça commence à devenir une habitude pour moi… soupira Kara.

-Ok alors tu me fais venir ici pour passer la soirée et tu m'accueilles avec ta tête des mauvais jours ? Quel est le problème ? Raconte... ajouta Alex en intimant à sa sœur de s'asseoir face à elle d'un geste de la main.

Kara s'exécuta pendant qu'Alex attrapait deux bières dans le frigo.

-Mon travail à CatCo me manque.

-Tu n'as pas une minute à toi au DEO.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouteille tendue par Alex et avala une gorgée avant de répondre.

-Je pensais qu'être Supergirl et protéger les habitants de National City serait suffisant mais… J'adorais être reporter, j'adorais travailler là-bas même avec Snapper. Je ne sais pas…Il me manque quelque chose, tu comprends ?

Alex posa sur elle un regard bienveillant.

-Je comprends.

-Mon El n'arrête pas de me dire que mon « blob » est sensationnel, qu'il est fier de moi et que bientôt je vais retrouver un poste de journaliste quand les autres groupes de presse vont se rendre compte de mon talent. Mais…

-Mon El irait te décrocher la lune si tu le lui demandais, ricana Alex. Il est fou amoureux de toi. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il a tort, se reprit-elle aussitôt. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui sur ce coup-là : tu es très talentueuse.

Le visage de Kara se ferma un peu plus et Alex le remarqua.

-Tout se passe bien avec lui ? Je veux dire, il a finalement emménagé avec toi ou… ?

-Non, répliqua Kara un peu plus précipitamment qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Euh… enfin il passe la majorité de son temps ici mais ses affaires sont encore au DEO. On ne veut pas… Enfin, on veut…prendre notre temps…

-On veut ? Ou, tu veux ?

Kara baissa les yeux sans répondre tandis qu'Alex avalait une gorgée de bière.

-Il est vrai qu'après vous être tournés autour pendant huit mois, avoir été kidnappés par Cadmus, avoir échappé à la mort de multiples fois, être sortis ensemble, avoir découvert qu'il était prince, avoir rompu, avoir été projeté dans un monde virtuel, avoir eu droit à un baiser de de contes de fées pour finalement vous réconcilier, et avoir à affronter une « belle-mère possessive »…Il vaut mieux prendre son temps, ironisa-t-elle. Compliqué est le mot que tu as employé au sujet de votre relation la dernière fois, non ?

Kara lui jeta un regard de reproche.

-Tu deviens cynique, lança la cadette des Danvers.

-Je suis réaliste, répliqua l'ainée. Ecoute, vous êtes des superhéros. Enfin du moins, toi tu en es une et lui, il apprend. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire est que votre relation a démarré de façon plutôt…intense. Mais tout le monde avait plus ou moins compris que tu éprouvais pour Mon-El bien plus que ce que tu ne voulais admettre au départ…

-Comment ça tout le monde ? lança Kara sur un ton offusqué.

-Tout le monde sauf toi.

Kara ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun argument ne lui vint à l'esprit pour contredire sa sœur. A la place, elle se remit à soupirer et attrapa un cupcake dans la boite avant de croquer dedans à pleines dents. Alex afficha un sourire victorieux.

-Alors ? Un film ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

-Ok, fit Alex en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et vit devant elle sur la table basse une boite de DVD.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! « Ghost » ? fit Alex en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

-Mon-El et moi l'avons regardé cet après-midi. Je participe à améliorer sa culture cinématographique, rétorqua la journaliste en soupirant. Et je peux dire qu'il a beaucoup apprécié… Il a même pleuré.

Alex pouffa de rire avant de se reprendre devant le regard désapprobateur de sa sœur.

-Désolée… Mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Cette histoire est tragique au possible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi maman et toi vous entêtiez à vous le repasser encore et encore. Dieu soit loué j'ai échappé à ça en partant à la fac de médecine ! Même J'onn aurait versé sa petite larme, j'en suis sûre, s'il l'avait vu…

-Alex… implora Kara.

-Ok j'arrête.

-Mon-El est en mode « dévoreur de livres » en ce moment. Il a englouti tous les tomes d'Harry Potter en une semaine. Après sa phase Shakespeare et histoire des Etats Unis, à présent, il se plonge dans les grandes histoires d'amour de la littérature !

-Il est trop chou…plaisanta à nouveau Alex.

Cette fois, Kara se mit aussi à rire.

-Pour preuve, avant de partir tout à l'heure il a emporté « Orgueil et préjugés » d'après l'emplacement vide dans ma bibliothèque, fit la jeune femme en désignant la rangée de livres sous la télévision.

-Bon alors ce sera quoi pour nous ? s'impatienta Alex. Mad Max ou Kill Bill?

Kara leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme tu veux, soupira-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé auprès de sa sœur qui commençait déjà à se frotter les mains.

-Très bien, en avant Tarentino ! jubila Alex.

OoooooooO

Le bar était plein à craquer. L'effervescence des samedis soir plaisait beaucoup à Mon-El. Cela lui rappelait un peu les fêtes organisées au palais autrefois sur Daxam sauf qu'ici, sur Terre, c'est lui qui servait les gens et non l'inverse. La salle ressemblait à une tour de Babel intergalactique et il se sentait presque à nouveau chez lui. Une version de chez lui beaucoup plus appréciable. Mon-El aimait beaucoup son travail. Il aimait discuter avec les clients et sa bonne humeur permanente en avait fait le barman préféré des habitués et surtout de la gent féminine extraterrestre.

Après avoir enchainé la préparation de cocktails pendant deux bonnes heures devant une brochette d'admiratrices flirtant ouvertement avec lui, il annonça à Rachel qu'il prenait enfin sa pause.

Il alla s'isoler sur une des chaises vides dans un coin un peu à l'écart de la salle et observa attentivement la couverture du livre qu'il avait emprunté dans l'après-midi chez Kara. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il voulut commencer tout de suite sa lecture quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose dépassait d'entre les pages au milieu du livre. Il ouvrit le bouquin et, à sa grande surprise, il tomba sur une photo de Kara et de James. Les deux amis étaient côte à côte, souriants et complices. Ils semblaient tous les deux se trouver à CatCo.

Mon-El se mit à sourire à son tour. Kara était éblouissante. Elle portait un chemisier bleu et ses cheveux détachés cascadaient sur ses épaules. De quand pouvait bien dater cette photographie ? L'an passé ? Le jeune homme la retourna et, en une fraction de seconde, son visage devint livide. Il resta une bonne minute immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'inscription écrite à la main derrière le bout de papier glacé.

-Hey ! Mon-El ! Désolée de t'interrompre mais tu sais si on a reçu la liqueur de Guato ? On était en rupture de stock hier.

La voix insistante de Rachel, debout à côté de lui, parvint difficilement à le tirer de sa torpeur.

-Euh….oui…euh…trois bouteilles, dans la réserve, bafouilla-t-il.

La jeune alien ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'expression soudain défaite de son collègue alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, le daxamite affichait son habituelle mine réjouie.

-ça va Mon El ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le jeune homme replaça la photographie dans le livre et se recomposa en un instant un air jovial et détaché.

-Tout va très bien. Je m'occupe des bouteilles, fit-il. Par contre, ça t'embête si je vous laisse, Gorak et toi, faire la fermeture ? Il faut absolument que j'aille voir quelqu'un. Une affaire urgente à régler.

-Non pas de problème, répondit Rachel.

\- Merci. Je vais chercher les bouteilles et je file.

Il déposa alors le livre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste accrochée au mur près du comptoir et s'éclipsa dans le couloir menant à la réserve.

Face au bar, assis seul à une table, un individu au visage émacié et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial, le regarda disparaitre de la salle avec un sourire carnassier.

A SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

**La photographie**

 **Chap 2**

Il était une heure du matin et Kara était allongée dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre. Impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil. Mon-El n'était pas encore rentré. Elle savait que les samedis soirs étaient plutôt intenses au bar et que son petit-ami rentrait souvent très tard. Elle jeta un œil sur les chiffres rouges luminescents affichés sur son radioréveil et soupira. Depuis qu'Alex était partie, elle avait eu cette étrange et désagréable sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, cela avait commencé dans l'après-midi, quand Mon-El avait parlé de la difficulté d'exprimer ses sentiments. La « petite voix » dans sa tête était, semble-t-il, parvenu à mettre un nom sur ce qui la perturbait : le remord. Pourtant « l'autre petite voix » se révoltait à l'idée qu'elle puisse être coupable de quoi que ce soit. Après avoir écouté un bon quart d'heure supplémentaire les deux voix ennemies se quereller encore et encore, elle bondit hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle but un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir au comptoir.

Et si Mon-El avait eu des ennuis ? Si ses parents avaient encore tenté de l'emmener ? Kara sentit soudain son cœur se serrer. Une vague d'inquiétude s'empara d'elle qu'elle tenta de réprimer. Elle était ridicule. Mon-El était sans doute sur le chemin du retour ou retenu au bar pour tout remettre en ordre et il n'allait pas tarder à passer la porte.

Elle décida de retourner se coucher, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre son lit, elle changea d'avis, fonça droit vers sa penderie et en un dixième de seconde elle fut habillée, lunettes sur le nez. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son appartement quand elle se força à marquer une pause et à prendre une grande inspiration. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Et si elle paniquait pour rien ? Mon-El avait très bien pu aller dormir au DEO. Le building était beaucoup plus près du bar que son appartement. Peut-être avait-il eu besoin de récupérer des vêtements et avait-il décidé d'y rester pour la nuit…Ou bien Winn et James étaient passés au bar et les trois amis avaient fini la soirée ensemble… Ou bien… Bon sang ! Elle déraillait complètement ! Elle revit pourtant le visage froid et haineux de Rhéa lui reprochant de lui voler son fils. Sans perdre une minute de plus, Kara sortit de son loft et prit la direction du bar.

OoooooO

-Winn ? Je suis sur Arlow Street en ce moment. Rien à signaler.

-Je sais. Tout est plutôt calme ce soir, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai eu du flair de ne pas dire à Lyra de venir nous aider, elle m'aurait maudit de lui avoir fait perdre son temps. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de le perdre un peu là… alors que tous les deux nous aurions pu…

-Winn ! Ne finis pas cette phrase ! le coupa James. Bon je fais un tour vers Bailey Street et je rentre à la base.

-Euh, techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment une base mais un van. Mais bon j'aime bien quand tu dis ça. On pourrait quand même le qualifier de base mobile… J'aime bien parce que ça fait un peu « batmobile » et c'est…

-Winn ! rétorqua encore une fois Guardian.

-Désolé. Ok, bien reçu.

Le jeune homme coupa son oreillette et s'enfonça dans son siège avant de poser ses pieds sur le tableau de contrôle. Les soirées étaient plutôt calmes ces derniers temps. Les criminels craignaient, non seulement Supergirl, mais à présent ils craignaient aussi Guardian. Il s'étira du mieux qu'il put avant de se mettre à bailler. Soudain, on frappa plusieurs coups à la porte du camion. Winn sursauta.

-Déjà là ? s'étonna-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'écran de la caméra extérieure de la camionette pour voir que Mon-El se tenait debout devant la porte et lui adressait un petit bonjour de la main.

Winn se leva pour aller ouvrir au daxamite.

-Mon-El ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien je passe vous voir. Envie de discuter un peu en fait. James est dans le coin ?

-En patrouille.

Winn referma la porte derrière lui avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir dans le siège à côté du sien.

-Cosy, observa le jeune homme en détaillant l'intérieur du camion avec un sourire.

-J'ai même une machine à café là-bas, intéressé ?

-Oui, avec plaisir.

Winn se leva pour aller prendre deux tasses.

-Donc tu es là pour discuter…Sympa. Je pensais que tu aurais préféré passer ta soirée avec Kara plutôt qu'avec deux pauvres justiciers solitaires.

-En fait je sors du bar. Je travaillais ce soir.

-Comment tu fais pour te balader en pleine nuit dans les rues avec seulement une chemise sur le dos alors qu'il fait cinq degrés dehors ! lança Winn en tendant son café à Mon-El.

-Merci, fit le jeune homme. J'étais plutôt pressé de venir. J'ai oublié ma veste au bar. Et puis de toute façon, je ne crains pas le froid.

-C'est vrai que Kara et toi êtes insensibles à ce genre de petits désagréments comme la météo, le feu, les balles…

-Euh…je ne suis pas insensible aux balles je te rappelle.

-Exact. Désolé. Bref, discuter alors ?

Mon-El se redressa dans son fauteuil et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait chercher ses mots afin de démarrer cette fameuse conversation. Winn lui jeta un regard interrogateur en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

-Ok, bon, j'ai une question. Est-ce que Kara est déjà sortie avec James ?

Winn manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café.

-Oh, ah, oui, euh…fit-il après avoir avalé tant bien que mal.

-Oui ou non ?

Malgré les cinq degrés extérieurs, Winn eut soudain très chaud et continua à bafouiller.

-Euh…Alors...Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre…Tu as parlé avec Kara ? Parce que…enfin je veux dire…Tu es au courant de quoi en fait ?

Mon-El le fixait sans bouger, le visage sérieux et le regard inquisiteur. Winn en déduisit que le daxamite avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. Il était piégé et préféra capituler. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Kara était assez « intéressée » par James l'an dernier mais il sortait avec Lucy Lane. C'est la sœur de Loïs, la fiancée de son cousin Clark. Puis James a rompu avec Lucy et Kara et lui se sont rapprochés. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient véritablement « sortis » ensemble parce qu'ensuite, eh bien, tu es arrivé.

Mon-El demeura silencieux. Winn se demandait où pouvait bien être James en ce moment. Peut-être valait-il mieux que Guardian prenne finalement tout son temps pour rentrer à la base.

-Donc, ils n'ont pas…

Winn leva ses deux mains devant lui en guise de bouclier improvisé.

-Wow, wow,wow, je ne sais absolument rien là-dessus… Enfin, si tu fais allusion à… La voix de Winn commençait à monter dans les aigus.

Le daxamite soupira en fermant les yeux avant de passer sa main sur son visage.

-Eh… Mon-El, tenta de le rassurer Winn, Kara est avec toi maintenant. Son histoire avec James, c'est du passé. Elle tient infiniment à toi. Je pense qu'elle l'a prouvé en venant te libérer sur le vaisseau de tes parents.

-Je sais… Je suis désolé Winn. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Je voulais juste savoir. Kara ne m'a jamais parlé de sa relation avec James. J'ai juste trouvé une photo d'eux dans un bouquin et j'ai compris. Et puis je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour lui reprocher d'avoir caché ce genre de chose après ce que j'ai fait.

-Je comprends, « votre altesse », tenta de plaisanter Winn. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je comprends aussi pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais le prince.

Mon-El leva les yeux vers son ami et lui adressa un regard empreint de gratitude. Ce qui rendit Winn encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dès que le daxamite avait abordé les sentiments de Kara pour James il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser au jour où, lui-même avait fait sa déclaration à la jeune femme. Et alors que Mon-El s'apprêtait à répondre, Winn le devança.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle moi aussi, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Le daxamite se figea et le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Winn ferma les yeux à son tour et enchaina. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

-L'année dernière, j'étais amoureux d'elle et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, répéta-t-il plus lentement. Elle m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle ne les partageait pas. Donc, j'ai ravalé mon orgueil blessé et je suis allé de l'avant. Nous avons continué à être amis et j'en suis très heureux. Puis j'ai rencontré Lyra. Et tout est vraiment génial pour moi en ce moment. Je tiens beaucoup à elle…Même si elle peut-être un peu…excessive parfois. Ok, voilà, c'est dit. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui te le dise, face à face, plutôt que Kara, si éventuellement elle avait prévu de t'en parler un jour…

Winn marqua une pause et attendit avec apprehénsion la réaction de son ami. Un silence gênant s'installa dans le camion puis Mon-El ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Difficile de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-il finalement.

-Elle est fantastique. Et c'est toi qui a gagné son cœur.

Mon-El lui répondit par un sourire triste.

-Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, Winn, fit le jeune homme en se levant. Il alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi.

-Merci à toi de ne pas être un petit-ami jaloux, ultra-possessif et irascible et de ne pas m'avoir défoncé le crâne avec ton super-poing…plaisanta Winn.

Mon-El minauda.

-Mmmhhh…J'y ai pensé mais bon, j'ai encore besoin que tu termines mon costume de superhéro, donc…

-Sans faute, je m'y remets dès demain !

OooooO

Kara avait décidé d'éviter la voie des airs et la super-vitesse. Trop de monde dans les rues ce soir et elle n'était d'ailleurs plus qu'à deux pâtés de maison du bar quand son téléphone sonna. Elle attrapa l'appareil dans son sac et ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit le prénom de son petit-ami affiché sur l'écran.

-Mon-El ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Kara Danvers ? Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama une voix de femme à l'autre bout du fil. Elle avait l'air paniquée et parvenait difficilement à reprendre son souffle.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Rachel ! Je suis au bar avec Mon-El ! J'ai trouvé son téléphone dans sa veste ! Oh mon dieu ! Venez vite ! On lui a tiré dessus !

Le sang de Kara se glaça instantanément dans ses veines.

OoooooooO

Elle atterrit devant l'entrée du bar et arracha presque la porte pour entrer. De nombreux clients s'empressaient de sortir en hurlant, se heurtant au passage à la silhouette rouge et bleue debout au milieu de la salle. Le cœur de Kara manqua un battement à la vue de Mon-El, étendu au sol. Rachel se tenait à côté de lui et pleurait. Gorak tentait tant bien que mal d'appuyer sur l'immense tâche rouge qui grandissait au milieu de sa poitrine.

-Supergirl ? s'étonna Rachel.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Kara en se précipitant vers lui. Rachel lui céda instinctivement sa place.

Parmi les quelques clients encore restés sur place, certains s'exclamaient « Il s'est enfui ! », « Il est mort ? », « Pauvre Mon-El ». Kara saisit juste quelques bribes de phrases.

-Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Un client…bredouilla Gorak. Mon-El était en train de se disputer avec la fille là-bas.

Kara tourna instantanément la tête vers une Lunarienne, visiblement sous le choc, assise au fond de la salle.

-Puis le petit-ami de la fille est arrivé et Mon-El et lui ont commencé à s'embrouiller. Le type a sorti une arme et lui a tiré en pleine poitrine à bout portant !

-Par Rao, Mon-El ! Reste avec moi ! implora Kara en voyant le daxamite commencer à fermer les yeux. Elle poussa Gorak et se mit à comprimer la plaie à sa place. Je l'emmène avec moi, décréta-t-elle.

-Supergirl…murmura l'alien, les mains couvertes de sang.

Kara passa un bras sous les épaules de Mon-El et commença à le soulever. Les larmes de la superhéroïne se mirent à couler. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était encore dans son appartement en train de faire un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Mon-El était à présent inerte entre ses bras. Il semblait peser des tonnes et elle focalisait toute son attention à écouter son pouls de plus en plus faible.

-Mon-El ! Tu ne me fais pas ça ! Mon-El !

Soudain elle n'entendit plus rien. Le cœur du jeune alien avait cessé de battre.

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

**La photographie**

 **Chapitre 3**

Supergirl atterrit au beau milieu du DEO avec, Mon-El inconscient entre ses bras. Elle s'écroula presque au milieu du hall alors que plusieurs agents stoppèrent instantanément leurs activités pour venir l'aider. J'onn arriva à son tour.

-On lui a tiré dessus. Vite, il n'a plus de pouls ! J'onn !

-Depuis combien de temps ? s'exclama le martien.

-J'ai volé aussi vite que j'ai pu, sanglota Kara, une minute maximum.

Un agent apporta un défibrillateur.

-ça ne marchera pas, déclara J'onn, donnez-moi le générateur zéta !

Kara s'était figée. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, ne pouvait plus penser lucidement. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était ce trou ensanglanté dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il allait mourir. Il fallait que J'onn le fasse revenir. Il fallait qu'il survive, que son cœur batte à nouveau. J'onn déchira la chemise de Mon-El dévoilant à présent sa blessure.

-Il faut lui enlever cette balle de sa poitrine !

Kara n'était pas sure d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Elle n'avait pas reconnu sa propre voix et sentait qu'elle plongeait dans une sorte d'état second. Le visage de Mon-El devenait de plus en plus pâle et son sang se répandait à présent sur le sol gris du DEO. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent des siècles, J'onn se releva doucement et se tourna vers elle.

-Kara…murmura-t-il. Je ne perçois plus aucune activité cérébrale. Je suis désolé…

Alors son univers s'écroula. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Le martien se précipita pour la soutenir.

-Non…souffla-t-elle. Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Il faut essayer…Puis sa vue parut se troubler aussi car elle avait à présent l'impression que le visage de Mon-El s'était mis à vibrer.

-Monsieur ! hurla un des agents en s'écartant soudain du corps sans vie allongé au sol.

-Bon sang…s'exclama le martien avant de reculer à son tour en entrainant Kara.

Lentement, la peau livide fit place à une teinte plus sombre, les cheveux noirs disparurent pour laisser place à un crâne lisse, les joues se creusèrent et les oreilles se fondirent dans les tempes. Kara n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle agrippa le bras de J'onn.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Ce n'est pas Mon-El. C'est un métamorphe Durlan, affirma le martien.

OoooooooooO

Kara fit à nouveau irruption dans le bar faisant sursauter Gorak et Rachel en train de finir de remettre la salle en ordre. Elle avait encore les yeux rougis par les pleurs et les traits tirés par la douleur.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, lança-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main en direction des deux aliens.

Rachel se précipita vers elle.

-Comment va Mon-El ?

-Ce n'était pas Mon-El.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Gorak

-C'était un Durlan. Il faut que vous me racontiez exactement ce qui s'est passé avant l'attaque.

Rachel entama donc son récit : le début de soirée, l'affluence, Mon-El préparant des cocktails, la pause, son absence pendant trente minutes pour régler son affaire urgente puis finalement son retour au bar en prétextant qu'il allait finalement les aider pour la fermeture avant son altercation avec la Lunarienne. Kara tiqua.

-Quelle affaire urgente ? demanda-t-elle soudain intriguée.

-Eh bien il a dit qu'il devait aller voir quelqu'un.

-A-t-il dit de qui il s'agissait ?

-Non, mais je l'ai trouvé bizarre. Quelque chose a dû le contrarier par qu'il était en train de lire ce bouquin puis il a subitement changé d'attitude et a décrété qu'il devait partir. Et maintenant que j'y pense, à son retour, son attitude avec cette fille était si étrange ! Jamais je n'avais vu Mon-El s'emporter de la sorte envers un client et surtout pas une femme ! Mais au fait ! Sa petite-amie Kara est au courant que Mon-El va bien ? Après les secours, c'est la première personne que j'ai appelée ! Son numéro était dans son téléphone !

-Je lui ai parlé. Elle sait, rétorqua Kara. Ce n'est pas Mon-El qui est revenu après avoir quitté le bar. C'est le Durlan qui a pris son apparence.

-Et le tireur ? demanda Gorak.

-Le DEO est sur l'affaire. Ils vont le retrouver. Des agents ont interpellé la Lunarienne et sont en train de l'interroger. Pour l'instant je dois retrouver le véritable Mon-El, où sont ses affaires ? demanda la superhéroïne avec empressement.

Rachel désigna la veste accrochée derrière le bar. Kara attrapa le vêtement et se mit à le fouiller. Elle retrouva le téléphone dans la poche droite ainsi que son exemplaire d'Orgueil et préjugés dans la poche intérieure. En voulant sortir le livre, quelque chose tomba au sol à ses pieds. Elle se pencha pour ramasser la photographie échappée de l'ouvrage. Elle la reconnut immédiatement. Un cliché pris l'année dernière sur le balcon de leur étage à Catco. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait gardé ce portrait d'eux. Comme Mon-El l'avait fait environ une heure auparavant, elle retourna la photographie.

-Oh non…souffla-t-elle en lisant ce qu'elle reconnut être son écriture :

 _James Olsen, je t'aime._

La kryptonienne demeura un long moment à fixer les mots manuscrits. Mon-El les avait lus. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu réagir. Rachel avait dit qu'il était parti voir quelqu'un. Avait-il voulu venir la retrouver à l'appartement pour lui demander de s'expliquer ? Etait-il allé voir James ? Etait-il en colère ? Déçu ? Triste ?

-Supergirl ? Que fait-on maintenant ? la voix de Rachel la tira de ses tergiversations.

Kara inspira profondément avant de répondre.

-Rentrez chez vous. La soirée a été rude. Je vous remercie pour tout.

La jeune alien la salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser. Gorak croisa le regard de la superhéroïne.

-Vous tenez beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ? A Mon-El, je veux dire.

Kara serra plus fort la photographie entre ses doigts.

-Nous sommes partenaires, répondit-elle.

OooooooooO

Le daxamite arriva devant la porte du bar. Bien sûr, elle était fermée. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été aussi stupide. Il avait été tellement chamboulé par cette photographie qu'il était parti, bille en tête, en oubliant complètement sa veste et son téléphone. Heureusement, son badge du DEO était encore dans la poche de son jeans. Il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Deux heures du matin. Inutile de rentrer à l'appartement de Kara et de risquer de la réveiller. Sans parler des clés restées également dans sa veste. Quel crétin ! Une seule solution s'imposait à lui : passer la nuit sur son lit de camp du sous-sol si avenant du DEO.

A cette heure-ci, le hall du rez-de-chaussée était vide. Il arriva au niveau du gardien, Ed, et le gratifia d'un salut avant de passer son badge et de poser sa main sur le lecteur biométrique. Le sas d'entrée s'ouvrit et il se dirigea droit vers les ascenseurs. Il descendit jusqu'au dortoir et poussa la porte de ses quartiers. Cela devait faire plus de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormi ici. La dominante grise de la pièce n'était pas des plus réconfortantes et, ce soir, Mon-El avait vraiment besoin de réconfort. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de camp avant d'allumer la petite lampe près de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kara. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix. Il était stupide. Il était l'homme- enfin plutôt l'alien- le plus chanceux de la Terre de l'avoir, même si elle n'éprouvait pas le centième de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle tenait à lui, çà il en était certain. Elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle était heureuse avec lui. Lui, n'avait aucun point de comparaison. Jamais il n'était tombé amoureux auparavant. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était prêt à mourir pour elle et qu'il ne se voyait plus vivre sans elle. Elle, était prête à mourir pour n'importe quel citoyen de National City. Et c'était là le problème. Il avait besoin de savoir à présent ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui. C'était la plupart du temps toujours lui qui lui murmurait des mots tendres, lui qui cherchait à la toucher ou à l'embrasser. Et au départ, ça lui allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la photographie. Il n'en voulait pas à James tout comme il n'en voulait absolument pas à Winn de lui avoir avoué être tombé amoureux de Kara, lui aussi. Quel homme sur Terre pouvait ne pas tomber instantanément amoureux de Kara ? Non. Ce qui lui avait déchiré le cœur c'était l'inscription. _Je t'aime_. Kara l'avait écrite. Kara avait ressenti de l'amour pour un autre que lui et avait éprouvé le besoin de l'écrire, alors qu'il attendait ces mots depuis le jour où il les avait prononcés lui-même. Mon-El ferma les yeux et s'allongea tout habillé sur le lit de camp. Il était fatigué. Il valait mieux dormir et laisser la nuit tenter d'apaiser les choses.

OoooooO

-Il n'est pas dans mon appartement, annonça Kara en entrant dans la salle de contrôle.

J'onn se tenait debout aux côtés de Dana qui pianotait sur le clavier du poste de Winn

-Tu veux que l'on prévienne Alex ? Winn ?

-Non, je viens de voir Winn. James et lui étaient en patrouille ce soir dans les rues et Winn m'a dit que Mon-El est bien passé le retrouver en sortant du bar.

-Alors où est-il maintenant ? demanda J'onn le visage inquiet.

-Winn pensait qu'il rentrerait à la maison mais il n'y est pas. Bon sang, J'onn. Qu'est-ce qu'un Durlan fait à National City ? Tu penses que les parents de Mon-El sont une nouvelle fois responsables ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit le martien. Apparemment, c'est une sombre histoire de règlement de compte. La Lunarienne et son petit-ami sont des receleurs. Le Durlan voulait acheter des armes en se faisant passer pour Mon-El et la négociation a mal tourné. Mais nous devons être vigilants. Ce Durlan n'était peut-être pas seul.

Kara n'arrivait plus à cacher son inquiétude. Elle trépignait littéralement sur place.

-Euh…Monsieur ? s'exclama soudain Dana.

Les deux aliens se retournèrent vers la jeune femme blonde.

-Mon-El est ici, annonça-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Kara en approchant de l'écran.

-Son badge vient juste d'être enregistré à l'entrée du bâtiment et la caméra trois a détecté sa présence dans le couloir menant au dortoir.

J'onn n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que Kara avait déjà quitté la pièce.

OooooooO

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement. Mon-El sursauta dans son lit et mit quelques secondes à émerger du sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé.

-Mon-El… le soulagement dans la voix de Kara était indéniable.

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de se redresser totalement quand il sentit deux bras s'agripper autour de son cou et le corps de la superhéroïne se blottir contre lui. Elle semblait vouloir le serrer de toutes ses forces et l'engloutir.

-Wow ! Eh bien, ce n'est pas que je me plaigne de cette fabuleuse marque d'affection mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en tenue de Supergirl ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme se décida enfin à relâcher son étreinte uniquement pour poser ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrasser avec fougue. Mon-El se laissa aller avec ravissement. Il enlaça sa taille et gouta avec délice aux lèvres de sa petite-amie.

-Tu es vivant, murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle.

Kara avait l'air bouleversé. Mon-El commença à s'inquiéter.

-Hey… Je suis là, j'ai juste oublié mes clés et…Par Rao, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kara ?

La jeune femme inspira profondément et lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Je suis désolée, conclut-elle dans un souffle.

Le daxamite glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles dorées.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Kara se dégagea doucement et se releva. Elle se tenait à présent debout devant lui au milieu de la chambre et semblait lutter intérieurement pour trouver les mots exacts.

-Kara…répéta Mon-El en se levant à son tour.

La jeune femme stoppa son élan vers elle d'un signe de la main.

-S'il te plait, Mon-El, laisse-moi…Laisse-moi parler. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses parler, d'accord ?

-Ok, acquiesça-t-il.

Kara commença à joindre ses deux mains et à tortiller ses doigts. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait faire cela. Elle était nerveuse. Finalement, elle se lança.

-Je sais que tu as vu la photo de James et moi et que tu as lu ce qu'il y avait écrit derrière.

-Kara… commença Mon-El

-S'il te plait…le coupa Kara.

Mon-El leva les mains devant lui en guise de soumission.

-Quand je t'ai avoué avoir dû choisir, l'an dernier, entre être Supergirl et avoir une relation amoureuse, je parlais d'avoir une relation avec James. J'étais amoureuse de lui…Comme une adolescente qui écrit des mots d'amour au dos d'une photo, fit-elle avec un petit rire triste.

Les yeux de Kara se voilèrent. Le cœur de Mon-El se serra mais il ne dit pas un mot.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui avouer mes sentiments comme tu dois t'en douter. Et finalement, à chaque fois que nous avons voulu franchir le pas, quelque chose nous a empêchés de le faire. Appelle ça le hasard, le destin… Peu importe… Et puis tu es arrivé sur Terre. Dès que j'ai vu le pod, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'étais persuadée que tu étais un survivant de Krypton et je me suis dit qu'enfin, mon cousin et moi n'étions plus les seuls. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à l'ouvrir… Et je t'ai vu. Tu étais inconscient, mais vivant. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si Krypton renaissait un peu…

Kara essuya du revers de la main la larme qui s'était mise à couler sur sa joue. Mon-El n'y tenait plus. Il fit un pas vers elle mais comme elle reprit son discours il s'arrêta.

-Nous t'avons conduit au DEO et placé en observation à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, James et moi avons planifié un rendez-vous. Qui n'a pas eu lieu… Encore une fois. Nous avons discuté et je me revois lui dire que je devais avant tout trouver ma voie, apprendre à être Kara dorénavant… De fausses raisons. Parce que je sais pourquoi, après avoir tant voulu être avec lui, soudainement je ne le voyais plus que comme un ami…

Kara marqua une pause et plongea son regard dans celui de Mon-El.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès l'instant où je t'ai vu dans ce pod.

Le cœur de Mon-El manqua un battement. Il se sentait comme si il venait d'être frappé par la foudre, incapable de bouger, parvenant à peine à respirer. Les yeux d'azur de Kara transperçaient les siens.

-Je le sais à présent. Je fais semblant d'être détachée, d'avoir la maitrise totale de mes émotions…Mais tu as fait voler tout cela en éclats. J'ai tenu bon. J'ai essayé de te détester quand j'ai su que tu venais de Daxam. Je me suis rattachée à cette vieille guerre entre nos mondes parce que j'avais peur de ce que j'éprouvais, de ce que tu éveillais en moi. Tu m'as avoué n'avoir jamais ressenti ça avant. Moi non plus. C'est pour cela que j'ai réagi de la sorte quand j'ai découvert que tu m'avais menti et que tu étais le prince. C'est pour cela que j'ai cru devenir folle quand tes parents t'ont emmené. C'est pour cela que j'ai cru mourir avec toi tout à l'heure au bar…

Cette fois, les larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues de Kara et Mon-El ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre et de poser ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

-Hey…chhhh, je suis là. Je vais bien.

La jeune femme agrippa ses bras et ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder sans dire un mot.

-Je t'aime Mon-El.

Le daxamite n'hésita plus une seconde. Il l'embrassa passionnément et Kara s'accrocha à lui comme si le contact avec sa peau était devenu un besoin vital pour elle. Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se détendre enfin entre ses bras, sa chaleur l'envahir et la caresse de sa langue éveiller tous ses sens. Son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler le flot d'information reçu au cours des dernières minutes. Une seule chose résonnait pourtant dans son esprit : elle l'avait dit.

Ils finirent enfin par reprendre leur souffle, incapables de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, front contre front et cœur contre cœur. Mon-El chercha à nouveau à plonger dans le regard de Kara et quand il rencontra à nouveau les comètes incandescentes, il offrit à la jeune femme son sourire le plus resplendissant.

-Idem, murmura-t-il avec, lui aussi, des étoiles plein les yeux.

 **FIN.**


End file.
